


Apartment 23

by AnnaBanna911



Category: Original Work
Genre: Chaptered, Multi, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-17
Updated: 2015-04-17
Packaged: 2018-03-23 10:07:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3764095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaBanna911/pseuds/AnnaBanna911
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Caroline Davidson knew a secret, one she took to the grave. Murdered in her own apartment, 6 people confess to the crime. But did any of them actually kill her?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apartment 23

White is all that has surrounded him for the past three years, he was surprised that his jet black hair hadn't started to turn the same colour. Maybe it had and he just hadn't noticed. He stopped noticing things about himself about a year after he arrived, he didn't think it necessary to be bothered by one's appearance, it's not like he got many visitors, and the one's he did get weren't interested in what he looked like.

Right now he was stuck with said visitor, a young woman of around thirty, she had a slim build and the bluest eyes he had ever seen. His own eyes were a dull grey, not really worth mentioning. Her hair bright ginger and he imagined that comments were made about it all the time. He would stare at her hair for hours if he got given the chance, but, she would not give him one.

"Gavin" she said in a sharp voice

He looked at her, seeing the annoyance in her eyes for being ignored, not for the first time that afternoon. "Yes?" he asked politely.

A sigh, "I asked how you are feeling this afternoon"

A shrug of the shoulders followed by a non-committal answer, "The same as yesterday and the day before that, I suppose"

The woman resisted the urge to roll her eyes, instead she lowered her gaze and saw the fresh cuts on his arm and quickly looked away embarrassed, earning a dark chuckle from the young man sitting across the table from her.

"Its fine, you can look, I'm not ashamed of them"

"Why do you do it to yourself, Gavin?" she asked

"Well that's simple," he said smiling slightly "I thought the room needed colour, white gets dull after a while, and it could drive someone crazy eventually. Ironic, really considering where we are, wouldn't you agree Victoria?"

A wince, "Yes I suppose it could. But disregarding this morning's antics, what's the real reason you do it?"

He smirked coldly and sat back in his chair, crossing his arms. "You're the psychologist, you tell me"

"I think you use it as an escape" she said simply

Now Gavin was laughing, but it held no humour. "Sweetheart, my other shrink could have told you that. How long have you been doing this job? Come on, try again"

She gritted her teeth, he was toying with her. "Ok then. I think you feel guilty and the only outlet for your guilt is slicing open your arm every day"

"What would I possibly feel guilty about?"

"You know perfectly well what"

"Tell me"

"For killing Caroline Davidson in cold blood"

He leant forward so he was closer to her, amusement in his eyes. "You're right, I did kill that bitch," he said softly "but I sure as hell don't feel guilty"


End file.
